Ire Anger and Lust
by likeasthewaves
Summary: Sasuke just loves when Sakura gets mad. SasuSaku oneshot rating just to be safe


hey guys, real quick, naruto does not belong to me and this one was insired by Ne-Yo's "When You're Mad"

It was coming…any second now…well, maybe he should prod it along, just to be certain…

"Have you put on some weight?" Sasuke asked, a look of utter innocence upon his features as he finished collecting the kunai scattered across the training ground.

Sakura, who had, in fact, been in the middle of scolding Sasuke for never believing in her, could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at the man in front of her. Her jaw dropped so far it could have come unhinged. _Did he just ask her if she had put on some weight? Was he serious? Did he have a death wish?_ All sorts of thoughts flew through Sakura's head at a mind-numbing pace before she realized she had to react. Her hands suddenly clenched into fists, her shoulders tensed, her eyes narrowed dangerously and…

'…Here it comes…' Sasuke thought with a smirk

Sakura's nose wrinkled in anger.

Oh how he loved that little wrinkle of her nose. He, of course, was not usually the target of such a nose wrinkle, what with Naruto around to always cause Sakura some kind of blood-boiling rage. But oh how he would hope and pray every night that somehow he would piss Sakura off, if only to be privileged enough to be the object of her ire. She was so sexy when she was angry but Sasuke just could not enjoy it as much when it was Naruto she was beating instead of him.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Sakura growled dangerously, her soft pink hair covering her face

Sasuke simply looked at her with his usual indifference.

"Yes?"

Sakura ground her teeth together then let the volcano explode. Expletives were flying like saucers and things she would have never previously said to her "Sasuke-kun" were coming out like she had said them everyday of her life.

"..And if you $& think you have any right…" Sakura's tirade continued but Sasuke didn't hear a word of it. Instead he drank her in, every inch of her body, her heaving chest, her clenched fists, her flushed cheeks, the spit flying from her very appetizing mouth, the flash in her eyes, the crease of her eyebrows as they furrowed in anger, her hair flying in her face, and, of course, that beautiful sexy wonderful wrinkle in her nose.

His thoughts were interrupted quite suddenly when he felt a sharp and painful slap across his face. Putting a hand up to his cheek he looked at Sakura who, if possible, looked even more pissed off than before.

"What?" the avenger hissed, though secretly loving every prickle of pain the slap had caused

"What? WHAT? You haven't been listening to a word I've said!" Sakura pouted her lips cutely.

"So?" Sasuke was really pushing it, but, hell, he was willing to risk bodily harm if it meant she would become even more incensed. Her anger was probably the most arousing thing he had ever seen and he was not about to waste this opportunity.

Sakura's face darkened as she let out a war cry and tackled the Uchiha to the ground. Sasuke was in heaven as they rolled around, Sakura biting and scratching all the while.

Finally Sakura over-powered him with her monster strength. Well, that and his current arousal was not helping him much, to say the least. Sakura straddled her childhood crush and pinned his arms above his head.

"Apologize!" Sakura demanded, twisting his wrists painfully. Sasuke simple hn-ed and looked away, the flush on his face growing as her body heat drove him crazy.

Sakura let out a growl and was about to inflict bodily harm on Sasuke when he managed to pull his wrists from her and pushed her further down his body so she could feel how much he wanted her at that moment.

Sakura's eyes widened considerably as she felt little Sasuke up and ready to meet her.

"Oh…" Sakura managed, a hand flying up to her mouth in shock and her face turning red. Sakura wiggled her butt in an attempt to get off of Sasuke so he could handle his problem but Sasuke's firm grip held her in place. Sasuke pulled Sakura forward so her hands were splayed on either side of his head and their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Sasuke?" Sakura squeaked.

"You're so sexy when you're mad" he murmured against her lips before capturing them in a heated kiss.


End file.
